


Celebrate Good Times, Come On!

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Viva PottWitter: Tales Of Pacey and Joey [2]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: Post Viva PottWitter, this is the continuation, where we join the gang at the Icehouse for the reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joey and Pacey unite with their loved ones at the Icehouse to celebrate their union. Post VPW, Post (+6 DC 6.24) DC era. (Pre PJW2)

If you look from the outside in, you’d assume a dignitary was bringing all these people together, but for the Capesidians who were natives, they knew exactly what was happening at the Icehouse.

That little girl from down the creek had finally chosen the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

And that very little boy? He was the man with his arms around her inside the expansive office, grinning down at her as she slipped out of her wedding dress.

And then there was the way she was smirking at him, Dear God!

“You gonna keep smirking at me like that Jo, or are you going to help me?” he whispered.

She placed her dress in the garment bag, switching places with Pacey as she rummaged through their duffel bag for her slacks and shirt, “Hang on a second, where’s—where are my jeans—Pacey John Witter!”

He laughed heartily, “I can’t help it if God blessed you with great legs sweetheart!”

“Hmmm, you know,” she grinned, “I know you don’t want me to withhold sex tonight sweetheart, where are they?”

He pouted as he handed them over, “Low blow.”

 

“No but it always works, you find me irresistible, so when I make that threat it hurts,” Joey laughed.

“Low blow woman, especially for you,” Pacey pouts. 

“You love me,” she whispered against his lips, carefully sliding her jeans on and buttoning them up then reaching for her shirt that read, "Finally Mrs. Witter!" on the back.

 

"Lucky you Potter," Pacey teased her.

 

She slid his shirt off, pressing her lips to his, "It's Witter now."

 

He took his shirt, which read, "She's finally Mrs. Witter!" and pulled it on, sliding his shoes back on. 

"I love you Pace," Joey whispered.

 

"I love you too Jo," he whispered back, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Joey grinned.

 

He took her hand, laughing as he spun her around, "All right everyone, calm down okay?"

 

"It's about time!" Dawson joked.

"Easy Dawson," Joey laughed.

"Hey, we were getting concerned out here," Bessie laughed.

"Oh god, can we not?" Gretchen shook her head.

"I agree," Bodie said, making a face at the image that popped into his head.

"Besides," he laughs, leaning over to whisper in his wife's ear, "She's not the Potter I prefer to have those thoughts about."

Bessie playfully smacked her husband on the shoulder, "You behave yourself!"

"You certainly don't make it easy," Bodie swooned.

"I love you, you dork," Bessie laughs, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too," Bodie grins, leaning down to return the gentle kiss.

"All right everyone," the DJ beamed, "I figure we should get this party started, first however, Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Witter!"

Joey and Pacey raised their cups of beer in salute and appreciation before downing them.

"Ah!" Pacey grinned.

"Whoo!" Joey laughs, "Been a while since we've done that!"

"We've got the rest of our lives sweetheart," Pacey beamed.

"I can't wait," Joey whispers against his lips, stealing the first of many kisses that night.

Hours spent on the dance floor, time with their friends? They wouldn't have had their wedding day and night any other way, "What are you still doing here?"

 

Joey shot her brothers-in-law a playful smirk, "Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah!" Bodie exclaimed, "Go grab your husband and get out of here!"

Bessie laughed, "Go on Jo, we've got this." 

"You sure?" Joey inquired with an appreciative smile.

"Jo, if you don't go now we're going to make you stay and help us," Dawson shook his head.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, "Pacey!"

"Just loading our bags into the car," Pacey grinned, "Come here you!"

Joey squealed happily as he lifted her into his arms, "Hey! the garment bag, don't forget it!"

"It's hanging in the office, I already know, now go!" Bessie laughed.

"Ciao for now!" Pacey called.

"Bye guys! I love you all!" Joey waved at her family over Pacey's shoulder.

Pacey beamed, "Alone, finally."

"You keep whispering in my ear like that, we won't have to wait," Joey pouted.

"Don't tease me Jo," Pacey pouted back.

She steadied her feet as she was set down, then lightly shoved her husband against their new car, "Who said I wasn't serious Pace? I don't tease or play around when it comes to you."

Pacey couldn't help himself, He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

 

Joey pulled back, "I think we should first of all, send Dawson and Gretchen a thank you text, and wait a few minutes so we can walk in the door?"

Pacey kissed her forehead, "Don't want to get arrested for indecency."

Joey threw her head back in laughter, "exactly."

 

He laughed with her, boy was he ever grateful the B&B was vacant for the next two weeks so they could enjoy their honeymoon! 

 

Bodie and Bessie had agreed to take up shelter with Dawson and Gretchen at their place, and Alex was with Lily.

 

They were going to have a lot of fun!!


End file.
